powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Level Manipulation
The ability to power up or suppress the power sources of oneself or others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Technique of Life-Force Manipulation Also Called *Power Increasing and Masking *Power Increasing and Decreasing *Power Source Manipulation *Powering Up and Suppressing Capabilities The user can manipulate the power sources of themselves and/or others, allowing such feats as increasing their attack power or suppressing their power to avoid being detected. Applications *Adaptive Power-Level **Self-Adaptive Power *Chi Concealment *Energy Amplification *Energy Dilution *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Limiter Removal *Limitation Inducement *Potential Creation *Potential Realization *Power Adjustment *Power Augmentation/Self-Power Augmentation *Power Balance *Power Compression *Power Fluctuation *Supernatural Concealment **Tracking Evasion *Zenith **True Power Associations *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Emotional Consistency *Life-Force Manipulation *Physical Augmentation *Power Level Measuring *Reactive Adaptation *Superpower Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to control the power levels of oneself or others, not both. * Raising the user's power level too much may be fatal. * User's power level may raise involuntarily, typically via their emotional state. Known Users Gallery Asura's Wrath 2.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) powers up. Yoki_release.jpg|Claymores (Claymore) can continually power up by releasing their Yoki, which has physical effects on their bodies. Goku's Power Up!!.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) powering up his Ki. Vegeta's Bakuhatsuha.gif|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) rising his power level to obliterate Dodoria. Krillin And Gohan's Power Levels.gif|Krillin and Son Gohan (Dragon Ball series) powering up their Ki. Frieza's POWER UP.gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) powering up in his First Form... Frieza or Freeza's 10000000000 Power Level (Dragon Ball Z).gif|...and shows off his Second Form's power level. Full_Power_Magetta.png|Auta Magetta (Dragon Ball Super) powers up using geothermal power rather than Ki. Démigra corrupts Piccolo.jpg|Using his dark magic, Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) not only corrupts his victims, but also raises their power levels. Lexaeus Power Up.gif|Lexaeus (Kingdom Hearts) constantly increases his power level during his fight with Sora. World Breaker Hulk.jpeg|The Hulk's (Marvel Comics) power levels increase and decrease in proportion to his anger. 550px-Dark_Kahn_render.jpg|Using his Kombat Rage, Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) was able to alter the power levels of the various Mortal Kombat and DC Universe characters, making some stronger and others weaker. File:Eight_Gates-Rock_Lee.gif|Rock Lee (Naruto) powers up by unlocking five of the Inner Eight Gates. Yellow_Powerup.png|Yellow (Pokémon Adventures) can synchronize spirits with her Pokémon, boosting their power levels to the mid-80s. mac_03_thumb.jpg|Little Mac (Punch-Out!!/Super Smash Bros.) can continually increase his power level until he releases it all at once as the KO Uppercut. Tsukune Aono Powerup.png|Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) powers up, emitting a massive column of light. Yang_Powered_Up.png|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) continually increases her power level throughout a fight, either by absorbing impacts from attacks or through anger... V2 04 Semblance 1.png|...eventually enabling her such feats as overpowering an Atlesian Paladin mech. Abel.Nightroad.281571.jpg|Abel Nightroad (Trinity Blood) controls his power level by releasing it in three stages: 40%, 80%, and 100%. Spirit Cuffs Removal.gif|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) powers up by removing his Spirit Cuffs. Toguro's Muscle!!.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) can freely manipulate his own power, ranging from 0% to 100%... File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|...and when pushed beyond his limits, he goes even further into 120%. Younger_Toguro's_Power_(2).png|Younger Toguro's power levels in the order of 30%, 45%, 60%, 80%, 100%, and 120%. Chaos Ability- shadow-min.png|Using Chaos Boost, Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can access up to three higher levels of power, each one granting him different Chaos Powers. Limit_Charge.JPG|Using Limit Charge, Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII/Super Smash Bros.) charges up his power level until he reaches Limit Break status, increasing his physical abilities and powering up his attacks. Aikawa_super_punch.gif|Ayumu Aikawa (Is This A Zombie?) can increase his power level up to 1000% on command. Fulgore_Reactor_Charge.jpeg|Fulgore (Killer Instinct) can increase his power level by manually overclocking his nuclear reactor. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries